My Trip to Rivendell Part Six
by Arabella Thorne
Summary: Well, I recuperate...slowly...Elrond is helpful in this....and after a council meeting I get some bad news...and help Elrond solve a problem..without even leaving my chair!lo and behold, we fig


Well, I recuperate......slowly...and hey, I actually help Elrond solve a small mystery! Yeah for me!!..But I am going back to bed now......  
  
  
  
  
  
I woke in the evening, my mouth dry as sand. But my various wounds were a dull murmur, thankfully. My face felt less puffy, but my lip was still swollen. Gack, there was stitch in that too. Good, I'd look like a gangster.  
  
All right I'll stop whining. I was tired and slightly headache-y. Elrond really is good at healing, I'll give him that. (and needless to say, I AM grateful for that!)  
  
I found a carafe of water on the bedside table and filled the goblet sitting there. Of course I got water down the front of me.that kind of woke me up. Putting it down, I sighed tiredly. There was a plain napkin, which I dipped in the water and lay across my forehead, which though drippy, felt good.  
  
Middle Earth was fun, but a little rough on the old carcass.  
  
Now I had questions. What was going to happen with Hollasfar? How had the weasel avoided the dunking the other elves received.well, maybe dunking isn't the right word. Sounds like they were.eliminated. That made me cower down a bit. Getting Elrond angry was not a good thing.  
  
What was Elrond going to do now that he knew what was going on? Banish him again? Kill him? Put him into therapy??? (Okay nix that last one)  
  
Fussing with the stitch in my lip, I was so absorbed in my thoughts, I didn't realize I had company. Elves!! They can be soooo sneaky!  
  
The cloth was pulled off my face slowly.  
  
"Good evening Marie. Headache?"  
  
I nodded at Elrond, too tired for a quip. He took a small bottle and poured a bit in the goblet and added some water. Handing it to me I looked at him and sighed, drinking it quickly. Made my mouth pucker which hurt my lip.  
  
Taking the glass, he set it down and brought a chair over.  
  
"We sure seem to have a lot of conversations this way." I remarked.  
  
"We do. This evening's will be a little more serious than previous ones. I have talked with Garnellin, but he could only tell me what he had found out from you. You need to tell me all you know about Hollasfar."  
  
I struggled to sit up, knowing this might be a long evening. Elrond stood and adjusted the pillows behind me and I leaned back and tried to smile around the split lip. That cracked it some, and I picked up the wet napkin and dabbed at it. Succinctness was going to be the order of the day if I didn't want him to mess with it again. So while I dabbed, I thought.  
  
"Well, you know we went boating on the river the other night. And we sort of picnicked on the sand, where the river makes a big turn to the west." I dabbed. "Um, well this elf comes out of the woods and Fingalan translates his slanderous diatribe, telling me Hollasfar wants us removed because," I dabbed again. "He thinks we are symbols of your repressive regime and corruption."  
  
Elrond sat back at that looking at me strangely, slightly opened mouth.  
  
Lord Elrond, boys and girls, was speechless. This was a good thing, because my lip hurt. And my leg began to ache some. Oh-oh the drugs were wearing off!  
  
"Do you have any ice? This really hurts." Heck all of me really hurt and I actually wanted to sleep again. Even with Elrond sitting there, looking wonderful in a deep brown robe with thin gold embroidery on the high collar and sleeves, his eyes bright and piercing.  
  
I leaned back against the pillows, and fidgeted with the napkin. I felt kind of sweaty. "My lord, I am sorry, but-but I don't feel well." I shivered suddenly, pulled the blanket up and tears filled my eyes. Sheesh. Embarrassed I slipped further into the blankets to hide.  
  
He'd been holding on to a thoughtful frown for a couple of minutes, but finally, his expression relaxed. "I am sorry Marie. You are right. Tomorrow will be soon enough." With that, he leaned forward and lay a hand on my brow.  
  
I slept.  
  
Actually, I slept a lot for the next two days. The arrow wound was nasty and took sometime to stop hurting. Elrond was ever helpful, with strange tasting concoctions and poultices.  
  
Finally on the third day, I was sitting up in bed and actually beginning to feel a bit bored, when Fingalan came in.  
  
"Hey how are you doing? How's the knife wound?"  
  
"I am fine. You are the one that is still lingering."  
  
"Oh well, sorry, don't have that wonderful Elvish constitution you all have."  
  
He smirked and sat down in the chair Elrond usually sat in.  
  
"So, what's going on out there? Have they caught Hollasfar?"  
  
"No, he has disappeared, though Lord Elrond has sent trackers out."  
  
"Good, I would sure like to be on one of those tracking parties. I owe him a couple of knocks across the face."  
  
Fingalan smiled. "As do I. I came here to see if you would like to go outside for a little while. I am sure you are tired of this bed."  
  
"Okay." I threw off the blanket and swung my legs over. In a moment, Fingalan had picked me up and strolled out of my room. About to protest, I realized, I wouldn't get far with my bum leg so I just shut up. You know, maybe Fingalan's edges were getting a little more smooth.  
  
He went out to one of the many gardens, a small one whose centerpiece was a fountain set in a tiled patio, surrounded by lilac bushes, just coming into bloom. I loved lilac, the fragrance was heavenly.  
  
Fingalan sat me on a stone bench near a fall of blooms, and I buried my face in them. Fingalan was watching me with a slight smile and I smiled back. "What? What are you thinking about?"  
  
"I will probably be leaving in a week or so. My father has sent a message that he wants me back home because there are things I need to attend to there."  
  
I slumped on my bench. Now what would I do?  
  
"But before I go, we still have to resolve this Hollasfar mess."  
  
"Of course, but how?"  
  
"Well, Lord Elrond has called a meeting for this afternoon in his council chambers. I believe the Rangers will be present."  
  
"Oh great! I haven't seen much of Aragorn or Malwen lately. I wonder if they have discovered anything?"  
  
"Well we will find out this afternoon."  
  
"All right." I decided I did not want to be too much of a gimp, so I slowly levered myself off the bench to see how my weight went on one leg. Stupid. Practically fell and split the stitches. Fingalan grabbed me by the arm and sat me down frowning.  
  
"Trying to run away?"  
  
"Please. Just wanted to see where my strength was at. Zero I see." I sighed. I hated being so dependent on others.  
  
It was another beautiful day outside. So I asked Fingalan if he would take me back in as I was tired. Well, I wasn't really tired.just feeling low I guess. Fingalan was going to leave soon, which would leave me adrift in Rivendell. My leg was weak and I couldn't entertain myself.  
  
Fingalan set me down on my bed and then covered me as I lay down.  
  
"Do not sleep too long Marie. You have a council to attend in a few hours."  
  
"Of course."  
  
I rolled over and watched a tree outside the window, bow and sway in the cool breeze off the Misty Mountains. Shivering, I pulled the blanket up to my chin. I might as well sleep as it was about the only thing I was good at right now.  
  
Sleep wouldn't come, but tears did. I hated being useless! It was so frustrating! I didn't want to go to a council meeting and sit there like an idiot while someone translated for the ignorant human from the 21st century. That stupid Hollasfar! He had quite ruined a very good thing!  
  
And my leg started to ache again.  
  
"Marie?"  
  
I turned at that, hastily wiping my eyes and slumped down. Great, it was Elrond.  
  
"I, ah, hello my lord. How are you this fine day?" I rolled over awkwardly and sat up, smoothing my nightgown and brushing my hair back out of my face. It had certainly grown a lot in the short time I had been here.  
  
Elrond leaned forward to lay a hand on my forehead, but I ducked away. "No, don't do that! I am okay, pretty much, right now."  
  
"I am just checking for fever Marie. Fingalan said you were rather subdued when he took you out." His hand lay briefly on my brow.  
  
"Sheesh, everyone's a healer these days."  
  
Elrond smiled slightly and poured me another one of his mystery cordials from a small cruet on the bedside table. He silently handed it to me and I drank it quickly, making a face. He might be the best healer in Middle Earth, but lord, his medicines tasted awful!  
  
"What is troubling you Marie? It is more than your leg, I suspect."  
  
I looked at him, the indirect light in the room softening his features and the old rose color of his long robe over deep brown pants. He sat in the chair next to the bed and actually picked up my right hand, softly manipulating the muscles and bones with his long knowing fingers. About to snatch it away, it was so soothing, I let him continue.  
  
"I, well, Fingalan is going to leave soon!" I said in a rush, my body warring with frustration and relaxation. "What will happen to me? What will I do? What are we going to do about Hollasfar! I can't hide in here indefinitely."  
  
"No, you cannot. But have no fears on your future. As I said at the outset, I will not leave you on the East Road tied up in a sack. You are welcome to stay here, and learn, if you wish. You will learn more at the council meeting."  
  
I looked at him, rubbing my eyes again with my free hand and suddenly yawned. "Really? You are not anxious to get rid of me?"  
  
He shook his head. "No, actually you are rather entertaining, for a human."  
  
"Thanks! Next show at.YAWN.4 o'clock." I couldn't keep my eyes open and I fell asleep. Sneaky elf lord.  
  
Late that afternoon, I was wrapped in a quilt and Garnellin brought me to the council room I had been in that one time with Aragorn right after I arrived. Elrond was dressed the same, though he did sit on the dais with a small circle of chairs facing him. I was placed in a chair with a padded stool in front of it upon which Garnellin carefully placed my leg. In the meeting were: Me, Fingalan, Garnellin Aragorn and Malwen and of course Elrond. Aragorn and Malwen both smiled at me and I was happy to see them. It had been awhile. And Aragorn, for once, looked more like a Ranger, dressed in a dull green tunic shirt with a brown jerkin and brown leather pants, his hair a bit windblown. Malwen was dressed similarly, though he was wearing brown and black.  
  
Feeling a little silly sitting there in a nightgown, I made sure the quilt was pulled up around me. I sat up straight, trying for a little dignity.  
  
"We have come here to discuss Hollasfar and his disruptions. Aragorn?" Garnellin translated for Malwen when Aragorn spoke, otherwise the conversation was in Old Dwarvish.  
  
"Father, Malwen and I tracked him to the edge of Mirkwood. Deciding it would be prudent to get permission to hunt him from King Thranduil, we sent a message with one of the border guards and are awaiting a reply."  
  
Malwen spoke up, Garnellin translating for me. "And as you surmised my lord, none of the others survived the raising of the river. We have found all the bodies, based on what Fingalan told us."  
  
"I have been asking about discreetly mind you, in the Hall of Fire on how other elves feel about Hollasfar and his diatribe." Garnellin spoke up. "I have received either confusion and a few shrugs. No outward support."  
  
I was relieved to know Hollasfar was at least as far away as Mirkwood. Meaning no more smashed elves' heads or stray arrows for awhile. I sighed and got more comfortable.  
  
Fingalan, sitting next to me, was frowning down at the carpet while the others spoke. I reached across and tapped him on the arm. "Well, what's with you? Nothing to add?"  
  
"My lord,' he spoke up slowly at that. "How many bodies did you say you found?"  
  
"Four."  
  
Fingalan frowned at that and then bit his lip. He looked at me hurriedly, "I remember six elves. And you Marie? "  
  
Elrond leaned forward hands clasped before him, elbows on the arms of his chair. "What do you remember Marie?"  
  
"I-I, hm, let me see." I brought the scene near the river to mind. How many were sitting around the fire? I frowned in concentration staring at the arabesques in the gold and green carpet beneath my footstool. "I can see six sitting around the fire. Oh no! That means two are still loose!"  
  
"Not necessarily," Garnellin added. "The bodies just may not have been found."  
  
"Possibly," Elrond said, "but there are few places for the bodies to hide. I know where the flooding loses its strength and it has been gone over very thoroughly."  
  
This was not good news. I slumped in my quilt and wrapped my arms around myself, surprised to find myself on the edge of tears. I guess, even though I had slept a lot, the fear of Hollasfar had not gone away completely. And now, to hear two of his hench-elves could be lurking about was too much. I dropped my head. Damn. What are we going to do now?  
  
Aragorn spoke up, "We will just double our searching."  
  
"But what if they are right here, in the house?" I asked huskily. "They could be any where! I can see their faces pretty well, but..you all look an awful lot alike to my untrained eyes.dark brown hair, grey eyes, tall, beautiful.the subtle differences are kind of hard to put into words." I looked up at Elrond. "I know that is not much help, but I am not sure what else I can say. Sorry."  
  
Elrond looked thoughtful, chin in hand and said nothing while Malwen and Aragorn talked of how they would intensify the search. I just wanted to go hide.  
  
Elrond stood and everyone looked up at him. "Aragorn, you and Malwen will please direct a more intense search of the lower river valley. Fingalan and Garnellin, since you are both more used to 'Elvish subtleties," if you can think of anything regarding the elves we have not found, anything that might help identify them, please let me know. And please, watch your backs! This council is at an end."  
  
While Garnellin was talking to Malwen in a low voice, Elrond swiftly came over to me, picked me up and said firmly, "Marie, you have given me an idea."  
  
A bit confused by his actions, I could determine nothing by his expression.  
  
He paused before leaving. "Wait. Aragorn, please come with us. Malwen, please go and organize the search. Aragorn will be with you in a short while."  
  
Everyone went their way and Aragorn paced us as Elrond strode down the corridor and back to his study. He did not put me back in bed, but sat me in a chair. He held my leg while Aragorn moved another chair over to act as a footstool. He put it down carefully. He then put his hands on either side of the bandage and stared intently at my leg. I felt that healing warmth, but it was more intense than any time before and the ache began to go away, deep down in the muscles. He concentrated for a minute or so and then slowly lifted his hands and looked at me intently. "Better?"  
  
"Ye-yes! Thank you, much better! The lingering ache has gone away."  
  
Sometimes, I forget just who it is I am dealing with here.  
  
"Good, because I need your full attention."  
  
"No problem. What do you need me to do?" I had no idea what I could do for him and was completely at a loss.  
  
He paced briefly in front of me, Aragorn standing at my side, hands folded before him watching his foster father calmly.  
  
Suddenly he stopped before me, his eyes intense. Oh no, they were getting that dark storm cloud look. What had I done now? I sort of hunched down in my seat. Elrond was spooking me. Aragorn put a hand on my shoulder.  
  
"Marie, look at me." I was already and I could not tear my eyes away. His eyes got more intense, and I vaguely felt his cool hands on either side of my face holding my head still and straightening me up some and then I could not think...I could see nothing but his glittering eyes. I heard him talking in a low melodious voice in Elvish and then, I kind of faded and I don't remember what happened exactly.  
  
And then I did! Does this make any sense? I was not certain however, the length of time that had gone by. He shuttered the intensity of his eyes as he drew away and I felt Aragorn's hand on my shoulder again and I felt suddenly as if I was snapping back into focus and fell back against the chair. Blinking, I tried to regain my equilibrium, when Elrond handed me a goblet of water, which I drank mindlessly.  
  
"Thank you Marie. I know now who the other elves are." He looked up at Aragorn. "You and Malwen need to be very careful." He smiled. "It is not easy to catch an elf off guard."  
  
"As well I know, father! But I learned a few things from Elladan and Elrohir" Smiling broader, Elrond put a hand on Aragorn's shoulder and said. "Let us hope their mischief will hold you in good stead! They must not learn of your interest. When you have them, bring them here. You have my permission to use force. But I prefer them in one piece and uninjured."  
  
"As you will father." He hurried out.  
  
"What just happened here? What did you do?"  
  
Elrond laughed, " I "hypnotized" you, that is the word, yes?"  
  
"Oh...yes, I guess so....I have never been hypnotized before. Did you find out what you needed?"  
  
"Your memories of the elves were very clear. I could see them easily. So I told Aragorn whom to look for."  
  
"They ah, they won't........ they aren't around here are they?" He had me thoroughly scared.  
  
"No Marie, you are quite safe here," assured the Lord of Imladris complacently.  
  
"'Said the spider to the fly.""  
  
"Hardly!" He laughed and went and poured himself a glass of wine. I was hoping for one as well, but he brought me more water. I stared at the goblet, disappointed. "Can't I have wine too?"  
  
"Does not mix well with the herbs I have been giving you." Gee, he knows about drug interaction.......well, duh...(sometimes I am so stupid.)  
  
Taking a sip, he looked down at me, his face puzzled and somewhat thoughtful. "It took me a few minutes to sort through your memories to find what I needed. Your thoughts flew around me like frightened birds making them hard to sort! But, your world, well your world is quite...strange Marie. You are NOT from Bree! Not even from Minas Tirith!"  
  
I laughed, "Told you so!" 


End file.
